


bad memories

by theresnourieandme



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Gen, M/M, alex goes by he they she pronouns, im so bad at tagging help, lowkey based on a hc i saw on twitter, reggie angst, reggie goes by he they pronouns, this is mostly about reggie but also aluke angst so idk how to tag it lol, this is so short im sorry maybe i'll write something else about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresnourieandme/pseuds/theresnourieandme
Summary: Reggie is alone in the garage when Alex and Luke come back from Alex's house, and things just go downhill from that moment on.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 58





	bad memories

Reggie was just playing some chords on their banjo when he saw Luke and Alex walking through the open door of the garage holding some bags. Reggie frowned and got up, with Lola — yes, they had named their banjo — still in his hands.

"What happened? Weren't you supposed to spend the night at Alex's?" he asked, their eyes doing back and forth between his friends. They didn't look very happy. Well, actually… Alex looked like they had cried.

There was a weird and heavy silence, then Luke spoke up. "Alex's parents kicked him out."

"Shit bro, I'm sorry." Reggie took a step ahead and opened his arms to hug Alex, but she backtracked and sat on the armchair. Reggie bit his lower lip. It sucked to see Alex like this, and he couldn't imagine how Luke was feeling. Or how Alex himself was feeling. They all stayed in silence, and no one dared to move, scared to do something wrong or inappropriate.

Finally, Alex broke the silence. "At least now they know."

"Alex, I…" tried to say Luke, looking really sorry and guilty.

Reggie was just so confused. They? They who? And know what? He also didn't realize he asked those questions out loud until he met Luke's gaze on him: his eyes were telling him to let it go, to stop talking. Reggie lowered their head, just looking at the toes of his shoes. "Sorry," he murmured, fiddling with his fingers. "I will… let you guys talk? I guess? I'll wait outside," they nodded, grabbing their leather jacket and the sheet of a song Luke was working on before going to Alex's house. As soon as he stepped out of the garage, he heard the door close behind him and, once again, they were alone.

This time though, they could hear Luke and Alex talk. Literally, they could understand every single word, so he just started paying attention to the conversation, even because he was curious and worried about his best friends.

Luke was talking. "I'm sorry, okay? Y'know I am."

Alex sighed loudly. "Luke, stop saying that you're sorry… I don't wanna talk about that right now."

"Yeah, you're right… Do you want a hug, babe?"

Reggie felt a knot at his stomach hearing that word. As always, jealousy had to make its wait into every situation involving the three of them. It was probably because everyone around him had someone to share those quiet moments after every show where you just wanna cuddle with someone to sleep with, while he had no one. Yeah, it was definitely that. Reggie's mind kept wandering for a bit, and when they returned to pay attention to Alex and Luke's conversation, what he heard made him take a step back. Alex was shouting words like 'childish' and 'stupid' and 'reckless'. And suddenly Luke was shouting back at them, saying things like 'I'm sorry but you're not the only one hurting right now!' and 'maybe then we should break up!'.

After that last sentence, there was silence and Reggie could feel the tears pushing to get out and fill their eyes and cheeks and fall onto the ground. Suddenly, they were that scared, little kid again who's sitting on the floor with their back against the wall, hidden in the corner of the room, who just saw his parents fight for the first time and heard his mom saying 'if you didn't want a kid then why didn't you just give him away?'. Suddenly, they were that scared, little teenager with their head hidden in their lap gasping for air, looking for a hand to hold during their first (and fortunately last) anxiety attack, even though they knew they were all alone because their parents were downstairs screaming at each other like every other night. Suddenly, they were in that house that wasn't a home anymore, but a bad memory he had decided to lock in the back of his mind. And he hated it. He hated hearing people scream at each other, he hated his parents, he hated Luke and Alex in that moment. Because they just wouldn't stop arguing about breaking up, and about what the hell happened at Alex's house. He hated everything. So they just sat on the cold floor, their hands on their ears trying to hide from the fight going on inside the garage, their eyes closed. Because maybe they would've fallen asleep, like they always tried to do in his room. But falling asleep on the hard concrete wasn't as easy as Reggie thought it would be.

He just waited for Alex and Luke to stop screaming, or even talking. Then, he got up and dusted his pants off. He wiped away the tears and put a forced and really fake smile on his lips. He opened the garage door and walked in to find out Alex was cuddled up on the armchair with a blanket over him, while Luke had taken over the whole couch, covered with his jacket. Neither of them was sleeping, but Reggie decided not to say anything. He turned off the lights, chose a comfortable corner of the room and sat on the floor, with his head against the wall and his eyes closed. Alex threw a blanket over them, and they accepted it gladly.

"Thanks," they said under their breath. Alex grunted and turned around, avoiding Luke's gaze. "Good night guys," Reggie whispered, even though he knew damn well that none of them would've slept that night.


End file.
